Addicted
by Tsundere-Kun
Summary: Tamaki muses for a bit about none other than the hosts'  Shadow King, only to find somethings "Mommy" does in his free time worries the blond a bit. NOT YAOI. NOT EVEN SHONEN-AI.


^_^ Thanks to ftre-mizt, aurdox, Kuro-chan, and AddictedOtaku for the reviews. ^_^ If any of you bothered to look at my profile a bit you would see that I appreciate these so very much and they make me happy. ^_^ (. . . note the multiple smiley faces...)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any way shape or form. Any one who knows me would know why.

* * *

Ouran Academy, one of the most elite high schools in the area, is known for it's students' intelligence, social status, and their unique, individual qualities. It is also the home to none other than the Ouran Host Club in which handsome young gentlemen with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who, also, have way too much time on their hands. You could say that our academy is simply a playground for the super rich and beautiful... But I apologize, I'm getting off my original topic now aren't I?

The clock tower, in all its pink magnificence, struck half past four in the evening. Unlike the steady flow of time, the sound of clicking finger tips upon a keyboard's keys were as irregular as some like to say my moods are.

Now you're probably wondering why no one hears the faint, constant typing of the Ouran Host Club's vice-president, right? Well, let's just say that he was busy with another matter all together at the moment shall we? In fact, when I glanced over to gaze at my best friend, his dark eyes only stared unblinkingly at his laptop's screen; index, middle, and ring fingers poised over the same four keys as they each took random turns pressing down their small square.

Lifting my head from its resting place atop one of the couch's arm rests, I tried to start a conversation. "Uh Kyō-" Only to be cut off by a curt mutter of "not now, Tamaki."

A small sigh escapes my lips at his cruel tone. Must he always put a damper on my fun? Ah, I can't say always. After all, when we first met he catered to my every whim: taking me to Hokkaido, Kyoto, even went as far as putting up with my random musings. The edges of my lips curled at the thought of how Kyōya was back then; always trying to please me by allowing me to do whatever I wanted around him. It was quite fun, while it lasted.

Once again, I sincerely apologize for drifting off topic.

As it was, my body rose to softly patter over to Kyōya's side; sock-covered feet gently brushing against the music room's carpet. Violet eyes widened when they discovered just what it was he was doing.

On the screen a small yellow snake-like creature obeyed the dark-haired teen's every command as it went around a black square collecting little multi-colored orbs while dodging rectangular obstacles. Minutes passed by and Kyōya's snake's tail continued to lengthen with every item it ate, but then everything came to a sudden halt once the tip of his pawn's nose made contact with the boarder.

A low noise rumbled from his throat. Did he just...growl at the screen? That's not possible. Kyōya would would never show an emotion like irritation simply because he lost a game, especially one like this where his only opponent is the area in which his piece moved. "Kyōya?" I asked hesitantly, still wondering wether or not he was going to snap at me again.

He sighed loudly, well it was loud for him anyway, and then swiftly shut the silver laptop; putting it automatically in sleep mode. "What do you want, Tamaki?"

I cocked my head to my left slightly, a curious tone in my voice. "Why are you getting so worked up about some silly game? Isn't that duty already taken by the twins and me?"

Ah, success! My attempt to get any kind of positive reaction from him worked as my eyes caught sight of the corner of his lips rose slightly: which for Kyōya on a normal day meant he was amused by something...or someone.

"As that may be, you have still yet to tell me why you interrupted my...current choice of activity."

With a simple wave of my hand I smiled brightly. "I just wanted to ask you if you knew what tomorrow was, that's all. Oh, and if you wanted to make sure your cosplay for tomorrow will still fit seeing as you've grown a bit since we last took measurements for them."

An eyebrow rose. "Tomorrow is Friday, the 22nd." His voice responded evenly, not bothering to continue to look my way while answering. "And no, I have no doubt everything will be fine for tomorrow." He glanced out of the corner of his eye at me, curiosity and slight suspicion sparkling in it just enough for it to be noticeable yet not at the same time. "Why do you care about that all of a sudden? I am the one who takes care of these things am I not? Why wouldn't anything ordered for club activities pass by without me being one hundred percent sure it will turn out to benefit us?"

"Oh, it's not that...Never mind, I'll get going now." I turned and began to walk towards the double doors that stood as the only entrance and exit of the third music room here at Ouran Academy's high school. A smile graced my features, knowing tomorrow would be quite enjoyable for everyone, but hopefully for Kyōya most of all. After all, how many times does one turn eighteen?


End file.
